


When flowers fall

by Kattycookie



Series: Flowers in bloom, Flowers forgotten [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Angst, But mostly angst, Complicated Relationships, Disease, F/M, Falling In Love, Frans - Freeform, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisky - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Love, Love Hurts, POV Frisk, POV Third Person, Regret, Sins, So much angst, Unrequited Love, and a piece of fluff, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattycookie/pseuds/Kattycookie
Summary: Hanahaki - a disease caused by unrequited love in which one coughs out flowers.Frisk is fallingAnd it hurts.It hurts so so much.





	When flowers fall

On a faithful day,

A human fell. A child so young, A child wearing a sweater of blue hue. 

Down they go, down the hole of a mountain called Ebott. They landed softly on a bed full of golden flowers. Stick in hand they went, greeting a talking flower as they pass, escaping death by the hand of friendliness pellets. A caring monster that intervene, smacking the flower away.

The soft bells chime.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

The human befriended the monsters locked underground.

Mercy and compassion is what they had given. No fighting is what they had said. Spare and act is what they do. Different monsters, different personalities, they were like humans too. From a goat, to a pair of walking bones, to a fish, to a golden dinosaur of radient hue, and finally to a king who ruled. 

The fights were ridiculous, the child died again and again but they returned by a force so strong. This power is what they call 'Determination'. A little sparkle, a tiny star, it was so small yet with the power that can play God.

The soft bells chime.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

The human succeeded. They saw the lab, the lizard with secrets. The amalgamation of experiments. The skeleton at the end of the golden hall, their heart fluttered and they didnt know why. They befriended the prince, the flower, the beginning and the end. 'Frisk. Thats a beatiful name' is what he had said.

Im going to to set you all free is what they have said. They promised a land full of mirth, a land where they could all be filled with hope but people say, dont make any promises you cant keep. Dont worry is what they have replied.

The soft bells chime.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

The human fell again. They were afraid of their journey ending, afraid that they will no longer be of value to their friends. Afraid that that they will all seperate and part ways. Determination is a power too strong for a child so young, a power to rewind and reset at will is something no one can defeat.

Down the mountain they go. They coughed as they landed softly on a bed full of golden flowers. Something was wrong, there was someone whispering close to their ear. Stick in hand they went, the talking flower was gone.

Kill, fight, turn them all to dust is what the voice had said. Frisk had become a puppet, seemingly blind to all. No one remembered the past, no one remembered them, their dialogue had not changed. 

The familiar color, a bright brilliant purple, the ruins. Frisk saw the goat monster and felt guilt. Guilty of resetting time and taking their happy ending. 'Kill' the voice whispered and they did. They left. The ruins were dusty. 

The snow was colder and the air was thicker than what they had remembered. Something was wrong with them, they didnt felt anything when Toriel was reduced to dust. They no longer feel human.

The punny skeleton and his brother. They were the childs bestest friends. 'if you keep going the way you are now... youre gonna have a bad time' is what the short skeleton had said.

'Bring it' is what the voice in their head had said.

The air was dusty and it wasnt snow.

The child trudged to the underground, killing everyone. They were unstoppable, a demon you could say. 

They watched as the fish lady, their friend melt before their eyes. They didnt even bat an eye as they sidestepped and walked on. It had taken several deaths to succeed, the child wasnt going to make it all go to waste.

Finally, it was the end. The short skeleton stood before them, tension in the air. The soft glow of the hall illuminated the place. They dashed knife in hand. 

They died. Again and again by the hands of the monster in front of them. But who was the real monster?

The child finally breaks, they spare him, coughing and crying as they remembered their friends and what they had done. Their hands were dusty, they werent innocent. Frisk clutched sans and hugged him close, crying and whispering apologies. The knife lay forgotten on the ground.

But it was too late to repent for their sins. 

Blood splattered the floor.

The soft bell chimes.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day.

A human fell. They vowed to make things right. The voice was still there but they fought it with everything they had.

'This time ill make things right' is what frisk had promised as they coughed but people once again said 'dont make promises you cant keep.'

The soft bells chime.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day.

A human fell, stuck in a time loop. Repeating everything again and again. Whether pacifist or genocide they didnt care. The golden star, the power of playing God had turned to a curse. It was a power the child wished to dissapear. They no longer controlled it, it was out and crazy as well as their health, they were coughing out flowers. Whenever Frisk had reached the surface, theyll end up falling again and it wasnt their choice to fall.

Their determination was out of hand.

The soft bells chime.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

One particular reset, Frisk decided to stop their journey to free them. Itll all go back as if nothing happened anyway. One thing they noticed though, they had aged and grew taller from each reset. 

They were a teen now. It mustve been a consequence for messing up with time and space. Their health had gotten worse and it was getting hard to breathe. They decided to not die and reset.

The soft bells chime.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

Frisk had never resetted again since that day. They all live happily underground. "what are you doin kid?" sans had asked as he sauntered to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of ketchup.

Frisk smiled "Im baking a cake for valentines day. I dont know if monster celebrate it but it was one of my favorite occasions."

"valentines huh? what do you do?" sans had asked, sitting across the table.

Frisk smiled as they sat across him, mixing up a batter for the frosting. "you make treats and spend time with your loved ones. It can either be your partner, family, friends. Its a fun holiday" they muse. 

Sans eyed them with a grin "heh. seems like a skele-ton of fun" 

Frisk's soul fluttered and they didnt knew why.

_Thump thump thump_

The soft bell chimes.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

Frisk coughed, spouting golden flowers on the sink along with blood. Tears stung their eyes as they breathe, it was getting harder.

"kid? you okay in there?" there were soft knocks on the door. 

Frisk couldnt stop staring at the sink as they replied 'Im fine' as they try to stop the blood and flowers oozing from their lips.

The soft bell chimes.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

Frisk chuckled as they exchanged jokes with sans. They were at grillbys eating lunch together. The soft glow of the fire elemental gave the bar a homely atmosphere. It was warm and cozy, you can hear the chatter of the regular patrons as they talk amongst themselves. Frisk was at peace, somehow wanting this feeling to never end.

Sans ordered nothing but ketchup which made them giggle. It was what... The fifth bottle now? Frisk couldnt remember. The both exchange flirty puns once in a while which made frisk's soul tingle.

_Thump thump thump._

The soft bell chimes.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

Sans' fingers combed through frisks hair, they sigh feeling a sense of comfort in them. The room was silent, the occasional sounds were heard from the tv.

He spoke, low and deep "ive been getting nightmares yknow. its always you, your face, blood on the hall. papyrus' scarf, his dust, my dust. heh." he was shaking, bones clacking.

Frisk stiffened trying to edge those memories away. Trying to lock away the voice that had just maniacally laughed in their head, trying to forget the look of horror in their face.

His hand stopped caressing them and he pried himself away. "i aint dumb kid, when are you gonna stop playing with our lives? you think were some kind of game to you?" his voice was angry as it formed to a soft growl.

They flinch and feigned innocence "What do you mean?" their voice was soft, too soft, a whisper in the wind. 

The look on his face, it was pure rage and something mixed in between. They trembled in his gaze.

He was silent as he looked at them, trying to find something he cant. "...forget it, kid. sorry for snapping at ya" 

"I wont reset." their voice was steady, they were filled with determination "I promise." they added.

Sans stood up, hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes. "heh. dont make promises you cant keep, kid." his tone was a defeated sigh as if lost of hope.

The soft bells chime.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

Blood.

And flowers of yellow.

It was everywhere.

Tears blurred their vision as they hold on to the sink, gasping for breath as they turn the knob to let water flow. They watch as the water turn to a rich pink until it was clear, the flower petals drift and fall down the drain. Leaving no evidence.

They shut the faucet off and went out of the bathroom, feet wobbly as they sauntered to the couch but not before seeing a book about human diseases. Frisk raises their eyebrow and grabbed it, looking for the two skeletons, when they didnt see any sight of them, they plopped on the couch and began to search for their disease.

Hanahaki - a disease caused by unrequited love. In which one coughs out flowers.

Their soul thumped.

Tears streamed down their face as they realized. Finally realized. Flashes of memories from a different timeline, of dust clinging on their clothing, of the many sins they had comitted.

They had fallen deep.

But they knew deep deep down.

That their love cannot be returned.

Afterall, who would love a dirty brother killer like them? Even if their hands were clean, it doesnt change the fact that they were once coated in dust.

The soft bell chimes.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

Frisk smiled, lips tight. Too tight. As they listened to sans joke.

They smile as they feel blood and flowers pooling behind their mouth.

They smiled even if it hurt cause deep down, they knew they deserved it.

Sans' eyelights glanced at them, his voice laced with concern "you okay, kid?" he found it odd that they were silent, they would usually crack a joke back.

_Thump thump thump_

'Im fine.' they had said with that soft voice of theirs. They knew that more flowers were probably growing in their lungs and they were fine with it.

Sans tilted his head, scanning them a second longer before returning his attention to the tv.

Yeah. They were 'fine'. They were just fine with this. Just to be close, just to hear his voice, just seeing him was fine for Frisk. 

A feeling of HoPe sparked.

The soft bell chimes.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day, 

Frisk scratched their arms, drawing blood as they saw the sink, filled with blood as they cried. 

They have fallen hard.

And it hurt.

It hurt so goddamn much.

They thought it was enough just to see him, they thought it was enough just to see that stupid grin on his face, they thought that just being there with him was enough but it wasnt.

It never wasnt.

They want him to touch them, his fingers digging skin, they want his words, they want him to be close, closer until it was hard to breathe. They want his boney fingers caressing skin, his voice whispering in their ear. 

A vision of him, a knife gash, as he walked of towards grillbys, asking his brother if he wants anything.

Tears fall.

They fall and fall until their eyes were puffy, until they couldnt produce tears anymore. They coughed and choked as more flowers fell.

Love does hurt.

The soft bell chimes.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

Christmas has come by quite easily, Frisk had given papyrus knitted matching gloves, Undyne with an alphys plushie and Alphys with an undyne plushie. The two lovebirds ofcourse, loved it.

Frisk walked and knocked on sans' door, their hands behind their back holding onto the gift they had made all week. Looking at the flames gushing out underneath the door, they gave another knock. He hadnt come when all of them were celebrating. It was odd of him to miss an event so important.

"Sans? Can i come in?" a boney hand suddenly pulls them in as they give a surprised squeak.

Sans trapped them, both his hands on the wall side by side by their head. They were just inches away from each other, close enough to touch, frisk felt their face redden.

_Thump thump thump_

His eyes were looking at theirs, Frisk wished time could slow down. "why didnt you tell me..?" he breathe, voice giving shivers down their back. "What do you mean?" they replied shakily, they felt their knees go weak.

Sans suddenly pulls away, his hands on his pockets, face in a grimace. "that you were sick." he waits for them to elaborate.

"Oh." was all Frisk could say, their eyes fall to the floor, looking at anything other than his face. "Im not. Im fine really." they tried to smile.

"dont lie kid, i know you aint. youve been stealing the book i have about human diseases, i saw it in your bedroom the other day." he waved the book in his hand before tossing it to the mattress on the side.

Frisk glanced at his room, it was still the same, nothing had changed. There was a bundle of blankets by the matress, socks on the floor, self sustaining trash tornadoes and the musky scent that reminded them of him.

"Im not sick, I was curious." their voice was weak, throaty as if something was blocking the sound  of their voice.

Sans narrowed their eyes. "then why was there blood on the sink" he finally said, watching their every move as he moved to sink on his bed, phalanges tapping the book.

"Look Sans, Im fine okay?" No youre not. "Please, not now. Not with a happy occasion going on. In fact, here." Frisk handed him a box wrapped with blue wrappings that had bone designs. 

Sans wasnt convince but shrugged it off, maybe they could ask them another time as he accepted the gift. Opening it, he let out a snort. "jeez pal, didnt expect you to get carrot away with all the sewing."

_Thump thump thump_

Frisk had given him a pair of pink bunny slippers they had made since they noticed that his own were getting old and dirty.

It looked funny on him but by the looks of it, he seem to like it. "thanks kid, im not done with our conversation though. come to my room again after everyone's gone."

Frisk's smile turned to a frown.

The soft bell chimes.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

Frisk didnt meet with sans in his room that night. They had left snowdin and was currently walking through waterfall in a hurry.

Golden flowers trailed behind them.

The soft bell chimes.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

The brothers were in a frenzy, calling out the humans name. Undyne and alphys came to help, asking for a human with a soft smile filled with woe.

Sans saw a trail of golden flowers buried not so deep in the snow. His eyes flickered.

The soft bell chimes.

 

* * *

 

On a faithful day,

The human walked wobbly on their feet, clutching their chest to somehow help the pain to go away. But all was lost, this disease does not go away unless love is returned tenfold.

By the time they noticed, they see a golden luminance, everything felt heavenly. It was the golden hall that haunted their dreams. It was the hall where they killed him so many times. The hall that held so many memories both good and bad.

They wobbled and gasped, the king, they must see the king, their soul, they need their soul. Soon, monster will go free.

"...kid."

A silhouette of a skeleton, blue hoodie and some shorts. He eyed them and they stare back. Silence is what filled the room.

"lets go home, kid." is what he had said but the child shook their head, smiling with sorrow so great.

"I cant." is what they had whispered, lost in the hall. 

Thats when they collapse, clutching and clawing at their chest. The skeleton was by them in an instant, hefting them up as their head lay on his lap.

Their tears fall, "Remember my promise...?" a whisper. "I wont break it." is what they had said looking at him with intensity, vision blurring.

"kid... stop talking will ya? we'll find a cure so hang tight, yeah?" his voice was also a whisper, his fingers gently caressing their cheek.

Their eyelids fall as they smile "Isnt..this your..wish?" they coughed. "You can...be..free..." is what they had muttered, it was the last words the child had said.

~~The soft bell no longer chimed.~~

 

* * *

 

_Once upon a time,_

A human fell in love with a monster they had killed over and over through space and time. Karma came back and granted them a sickness that can only be cured when love is returned. 

But how can the monster love them back? They were a filthy human covered with the dust of everyone from head to toe. Only a fool would return the love they had wield.

On the day just after christmas eve, the human died in the monster's arm but little did the human know, the monster loved them back. The monster was also sick and twisted for finally realizing his feelings for the human that had killed and slaughtered. He was no innocent, he fell in love with a dirty brother killer like them. A fool is what he is.

The monster cried as they saw the human's soul pop out, red and bright, a soul filled with determination. It hovered gently by his hand.

"hey...come...back...will...you? you always break your promises... so please... break this one too?" is what he had said between sobs but the soul only hummed in his hand.

The golden petals lay forgotten in the snow, scattered in waterfall and burned in hotland. But there was always a trace of a flower and it reminded everyone of the human that had given their soul to free monsterkind.

As the happy voices of monsters linger, a soul thrummed in pain wishing that if time could go back, maybe things might have been different.

It was a tale of love and regret.

~~The soft bells no longer chimed.~~

**Author's Note:**

> =)
> 
> Sorry not sorry


End file.
